Lusting for Him
by cursedgirls13
Summary: Jeff is over protective and possessive. Lemon in later chapter. Jeff goes into Slender's forest, and later runs into the tall man. Jeff has desires to stay with and protect Slendy...or at least keep him close. Slender has odd desires to flee. Need I go on?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, it's me, Kyoki! As you know, I ADORE Creepypasta monsters, so why not post a story of my two favorite shippings; Slenderman and Jeff the Killer...yay! Anyway, I'm afraid I don't own any of the monsters...but the other stuff is **

_Chapter 1_

Jeff brushed some of his wild raven hair out of his face and watched as, one by one, the lights in the house ahead of him slowly turned off. After waiting for what seemed like years, Jeff slowly slipped down from his post in a tree across the road.

_Crunch, crunch._

His sneakers made such sounds as he walked across the ice-cold grass, his breath clearly visible. Jeff walked around to the back of the house and grabbed the key in the plant vase next to the door. He slipped it into the hole, and winced as the old suburban door slowly creaked open.

Jeff paused and waited for the screams of the women, or the man with some sort of weapon to come out, or for the police sirens to start blaring in that annoyingly loud way. But nothing came. Jeff grinned even wider, if possible, and quietly slipped into the house and up the stairs.

He paused at the first door and opened it. The man and his wife were in there, sleeping soundly. He tiptoed over and whispered, "Go to sleep."

The woman awoke, her eyes wide open. Before she could alert her husband of the intruder, he slapped a hand over her mouth and slit her throat. However, he wasn't fast enough and her flailing hand smacked her husband.

He awoke with a jump and quickly surveyed the scene. He shouted and jumped up and out of his bed. "W-who are you?!"

Jeff ignored him and vaulted over the bed, landing neatly next to the man, and, with his knife in hand, sliced it quickly to the side, slitting the man's throat. A rhythmic sound, like footsteps, caused him to turn to the doorway and see two teenage girls and one young boy standing there in horror.

Jeff snickered and slowly approached the three when a sound caused him to stop in his tracks.

_Sirens._

Lots and lots of sirens-police. Jeff growled and shot forward past the three and out the door. He ran, and saw out of the corner of his eye, some policemen jump out of their cars and chase after him. Jeff knew that in an all out run, he wouldn't last long.

But then he remembered-the forest. It was supposedly haunted, but that was a minor concern to Jeff at the moment. He tore across the road and sprinted for the place as fast as his legs could carry him before disappearing into the underbrush.

The police quickly spread out and started hunting for Jeff, who by that time, was deep into the forest. As they searched, a tall male watched silently before stepping out from behind the tree he was standing behind.

"I would like it if you would get out of my forest," he said as politely as he could muster, anger boiling in his blood.

The police swallowed as they stared up at the towering figure of Slenderman. Then, one walked forward. "W-we need to look here for a criminal s-so-!"

"No!" Slendy snarled. "Get out!"

The police backed away, but they still didn't back down. "W-we need-"

Screams cut through the quiet night, which caused Jeff to glance up, but they died down quick enough. Slendy left the bodies on the ground and walked back to his home, knowing they would be gone when he came back the next day.

Jeff raced through the forest, and suddenly tripped over something lying on the ground. He cursed and rubbed his head while turning to get a look at what had tripped him. His blood ran cold.

_An arm._

He had tripped over a _dismembered arm_. The arm was warm, a sign of the freshly killed, as Jeff knew from previous experience. He followed a thin trail of blood that was just visible in the faint moonlight.

He followed it, backtracked it, followed, backtracked, followed. A repeating pattern, until, finally, he came to a small clearing. Within were the disemboweled bodies of every single police man and woman that had been following him.

He giggled lightly until it turned into full-out maniacal laughter. "So this place really is haunted!" he giggled, once again.

A sudden thought occurred. He needed to leave,_fast_. What if whatever was out there would come back?! Jeff stood and, without another thought, raced out and away from the forest, but he _would_be back. He suddenly had a craving to go back, as if leaving hurt.

He vowed, then and there, he would find out what had killed those policemen. And he would have it for himself.

Slender walked back to his home in the middle of the forest. He opened the door and slowly, thoughtfully, closed it. That had been an unusually large amount of humans to enter his domain, especially since it was just starting to come out of winter and into spring. Unless he had gotten a few months behind, it happened.

He shook his faceless head. He knew for a fact he wasn't behind, those people had said they were looking for one of their own. Slendy hadn't seen anyone, so either they were lying, something he had learned the hard way about humans, or they really were looking for one of their own.

Slender realized with a start that he or she could still be in the forest, but he was just too tired to care. He had just finished fixing the roof earlier this morning, and when he had fallen through, Slendy had cut his leg on the landing.

Slender sighed, if this person was still here tomorrow then they would be killed before the sun set the next day. He locked the door and slowly shuffled up the stairs, into his bedroom. He undid his tie, took off his blazer and shirt, and switched his pants into a sleeping pair.

Slender collapsed into his bed and pulled up the blankets, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy. His skin prickled and he felt like someone was watching him, or at least wanting him. He rolled over and sighed, soon falling into a troubled sleep.

Jeff peeked out of the underbrush he was hiding in. Looks like whatever was hiding in there really did kill all of the police, and that thing had even gotten the police waiting outside in case he had tried to leave the forest.

Jeff's urge to turn and hunt down the thing living in there was almost overwhelming, but he knew better than to go back onto its turf. Not the best idea ever. He turned back one more time, before cautiously walking over to the police cars.

He was staring at a policewoman, when she suddenly moved. It was a small movement and Jeff instantly wanted to kill her, feel her blood on his hands, but it just didn't feel right. Jeff growled. He didn't want her blood-he wanted someone else's.

He walked over to her and flipped her over so she was on her back. Her wounds were awful: long gashes ran from her collarbone to her hip, they were deep and she wouldn't last very long. It was way too late. But that didn't mean she had no valuable information.

"Who did this?" he demanded. "_Well?_"

Her eyes were glassy. "M...mon…"

"Hey, don't you die now! I'll haunt you in hell!" Jeff warned.

She let out a wheezing laugh. "A w-white-s-s-skinned…monster. H-he attacked…us. Bullets…don't…work."

She stopped, her mouth parted slightly. Her eyes stared blankly up at the night sky, riddled with many stars.

_She had died._

Jeff closed her eyes and thanked her. It was very uncommon for him, but she had given him the information he had needed. He stood and jumped into one of the cars and gunned the engine, tearing away from the forest and the creature that dwelled within. Oh, he would be back, but he would now know what he was dealing with when he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**So apparently only one person cares about this story, thank you so very much, regretuser! **

**I just thought that this would be a nice change of pace, and I'm grateful that no-ones Flamed me, 'cause I, Kyoki, really don't like them. AT ALL. Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

_Chapter 2_

Early the next morning, Jeff walked back to the house, and the forest from the night before. His hood was drawn over his face. One look at his face, and he would be sent to a mental asylum. More police had already swarmed around the place, and the bodies that were in the forest had yet to be found.

Jeff heard snatches of conversation. "...Parents had their throats cut."

"...police were sliced up, not the same person…"

"...monsters…"

Jeff vanished into the crowd of people, who were watching the police speak to each other in front of the house. The three children were weeping next to the door, babbling about two white demons.

Suddenly, the same urge from before came over Jeff, and it was all he could do not to yank out his knives and slice these people until he saw the blood he yearned for. He looked around desperately for one who would make his heart race. He only saw a man walk stiffly away.

Slender awoke in a cold sweat. He had a nightmare-he was running from a white ghost who held a long knife. Then Slender had fallen and the ghost had caught him, cutting him and started drinking his blood. Slender subconsciously rubbed his body and stood. He got dressed into his usual attire and teleported out to his roof.

This time, he was much more careful where he placed his feet. Slendy teleported to the edge of the forest and watched the people gather like moths to a flame. Suddenly, a shudder ran threw his body, a familiar sensation, like the ghost from his dream. Slender swallowed, but it was far enough away that he wasn't worried about it.

He focused his mind on a young man standing at the edge of the crowd. He commanded the man to get into his car and drive to a store and buy some tile for his roof.

Slender walked to the clearing where he had killed the police, some parts of the bodies had been dragged off by some of the larger animals that lived in the forest. All Slender knew was that he wanted these bodies out of his home, _now_.

A faint shout made Slender whirl around and seek out the human who had made the sound. A boy was running around the woods calling out for help. Slender instantly lost interest in the dead bodies; the odd feeling from before made him very careful while approaching.

A policeman was walking near the woods for clues leading to the missing police, and the two who had killed them. He heard the shouts and charged into the forest, and he was about to call out, when a flash of bright color instantly silenced him. He followed the abnormally tall figure to where the boy was.

However, instead of approaching the boy as the policeman had guessed, Slender had jumped up into a tree and merely inspected the boy, seemingly unaware of the second guest on his tail. The boy kept walking until he reached a spot behind some trees where the policeman couldn't see. A shrill scream rose up, followed by a retching sound.

It was then that Slendy moved. He jumped from tree to tree, careful of his injured leg, and landed next to the boy. The boy looked up at the shape that was blocking out the sun. The police didn't see what happened next, but the boy's body fell to the ground, the head landing a few feet away.

Then he ran...and ran...and ran. And screamed. Other people heard him and came running, Jeff followed as well, curious of what had happened. Then he felt it, much stronger this time, the one with the blood he wanted-they were near.

He listened to the police run around in the forest, more screams. Then dead silence. Then large, lifeless objects were thrown in the air-bodies. They landed in front of the police who hadn't gone in the forest, the people who had just gone in, and the missing from the night before.

Dead silence until a faint growl echoed-a rumbling from a truck. It parked in front of the forest and the driver stepped out. The one who had been possessed by the monster hidden in the forest.

"Daddy?" a little girl asked.

The man ignored her and pulled out a large bag. He then started walking into the forest. The little girl screamed, but he didn't respond. By then, most of the people had started edging away, or had already left, but Jeff was still there. Held there, by the alluring feeling he was getting from the forest.

Ten minutes after the man had gone in, a crunching sound was dimly heard. People started asking if it was the monster, but Jeff knew it wasn't. The blood in this being didn't catch his attention, it was the blood beyond-the blood he wanted so badly.

The man from before appeared and he spoke, but the voice that came from his mouth wasn't his. And Jeff wanted the owner of the voice. "Stay out of my forest and you will not be harmed, entering is and will be punished by death."

The man's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he pitched forward. Jeff shot forward and caught the man and whispered to the speaker. "I'm coming for you."

Slender was carrying his bag the man had brought to him, he had no need to kill him since he had done what Slender had asked. Then he sent a final order to the man, and ordered him to faint and sleep for three days, as well as forget everything that had happened. Then the same feeling overcame him, this time it knocked him to the ground and he quickly retreated from the man's head, but not before he heard these words:

"_I'm coming for you."_

Slender groaned in pain, a sound he was sure that the one who had spoken to him had heard. He grabbed a branch of a nearby tree and pulled himself up. He grabbed the bag too and walked as quickly as he could back to his home.

After he got in, he locked it tightly and sat down on the couch until his heartbeat had slowed down. He stood after he felt he could support his own weight. Slender knew that while he was in the man's mind, that rain was on the way and his roof wasn't going to fix itself.

He decided against teleporting up; if he messed up he could appear anywhere from Mexico to the lap of the one hunting him, his powers were affected by his emotions.

'It's ironic,' Slender thought. 'Now I know what it's like to be the prey.'

He pulled out the tile and started replacing all of them, his tentacles helping him finish twice as fast as usual. Clouds had covered the sky in a puffy blanket. Slendy shivered, it was getting cold.

Slendy stood and stretched his arms and legs. He picked up all of the extra pieces and decided to put them in a box in his closet downstairs. As he was cleaning up, he noticed something soft in the bag.

He reached a white hand in and pulled out the soft object. It was a bear-a large teddy bear with devil horns, claws, and wings. Slendy shook his head and held the bear close to him, it was very comforting.

Slender jumped down from the roof and into his house, re-locking the door behind himself. Slender put the extras in the box and shut the door. He then went up to his room and put the bear on his bed. It was cute so he decided to keep it.

Slendy then went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped and hopped in, washing himself and then inspecting his leg, which was healing very well. After his shower, he got out and tied a towel around his waist, holding it securely.

He wiped his hand over the fogged up glass and almost screamed at the sight he saw. The aura from before was everywhere, and the one who was giving it off was standing right behind him on the toilet, holding a knife to his neck.

With a strangled cry, Slender whirled around and stared at the place that the other was supposed to be, he wasn't there.

Slender glanced back at the mirror, no-one was there but himself. He slowed his heart and jogged to his room. He locked the door of his bedroom and collapsed on his bed.

He pulled out some bandages and re-wrapped his leg. He sighed shakily. 'Am I going crazy? I can't get that boy out of my head, and I'm actually getting sort of scared.'

**I know Slender is really out of character, but I really want to make a second account away from everyone and put my more graphic stories, 'cause I really don't want anyone I know finding out it's me!**


End file.
